


What do you know about love?

by Pinkiegirl12



Series: Pixal oneshots and things [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Jay is a fren who only wants to help, Nya is only mentioned, Nya x Pixal is also mentioned, Pixal keeping things to herself, Wu being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiegirl12/pseuds/Pinkiegirl12
Summary: Wu has a few questions for Pixal





	What do you know about love?

“I want to talk to you about the relationships you have built with my students”

Well that was to the point. Wu’s eyes stared daggers into Pixal’s face, she shifted uncomfortably at his gaze.

“What would you like to know” She responds, looking at his eyebrows in hopes that his eyes would seem less piercing.

“How would you describe your relationship with Nya?” Wu asks, Pixal rose an eyebrow in confusion.

“I love her” She kept it that

“I mean specifically.”

“I love her in a romantic sense.” Pixal could have sworn Wu glared at her, if only for a second.

“Mhmm” He hummed, finally looking away from her.

“And your description of your relationship with Jay would be?” He trailed off, waiting for her to finish.

“He is a friend.” She said, becoming even more uncomfortable by the minute.

“Only friends? No other feelings?”

“Yes, I love him as a close friend, a brother, even.” The room became eerily silent, as Wu seemed to be mulling over this situation.

“So no feelings for him?” Pixal was starting to get the implication.

“I do have feelings for him, the feelings are just not of romantic love-”

“How do you know it isnt romantic love?” He cut her off mid sentence,   
“How do you know what your feeling for Nya even is romantic love? I have much more experience in this than you do, and I suspect that you have these emotions mixed up.” Pixal took a deep breath, even though she didn't need to breath. Simply to calm herself before she spoke.

“In that case-” Her voice was calm and level,  
“How do you know what you feel for per say, Garmadon is not romantic love? How do you know what you felt for Misako was romantic love? You are not any more of a universal knowledge for these types of emotions than I am. In my opinion, Master Wu, one has to judge these feelings for themsel-” A loud pang echoed through the room. The next thing Pixal knew, she was on the floor, holding her cheek. He had slapped her.

Wu shook his hand, it stung just a bit from the impact of flesh against silicon. He then gazed at the robot, his eyes widening in shock. Pixal heard a door slam shut, he had left.

She slowly got up from her crumpled position on the floor, grabbing a small hand mirror from within a nearby desk, most likely Kai’s doing. Her cheek was slightly bigger than usual, and was slowly filling with a strange purple hue. The blow had been hard enough to burst a vein of coolant. 

~~~~~~

Jay tsked at the job before him, delicately prying out small fractured tubes from their place within Pixal’s cheek.

“How did you even manage to do this?” He asked. Pixal simply blinked.

“It was a mistake.” And she kept it to that.


End file.
